Lagu Untukmu
by RenCaggie
Summary: Summary : Cagalli mencintai Athrun Zala, salah satu Anggota Osis yang selalu menceramahinya. Pada acara perpisahan itu, Cagalli membawakan sebuah lagu yang mewakili perasaannya. /Rossa Menunggu\


Summary : Cagalli mencintai Athrun Zala, salah satu Anggota Osis yang selalu menceramahinya. Pada acara perpisahan itu, Cagalli membawakan sebuah lagu yang mewakili perasaannya. /Rossa_Menunggu\

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Desclaimer : Gundam Seed/Gundam Seed Destiny Is not Mine**

**Wanita Simpanan by. RenCaggie**

**Rate : K-T**

**Genre(s) : G tau nih. hehe**

**Warning : GaJe, Abal-abal (-_-)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Cagalli POV**

"Cagalli, kau sudah siap?"

Aku mencoba mengatur nada pada gitarku, duduk di salah satu kursi yang terdapat di belakang panggung, menunggu waktu untukku tampil kemudian.

"Yah, aku cukup siap."

"Aku percaya jika soal penampilanmu di atas panggung, tapi… tentang lagu yang kau bawakan…"

Aku mengangkat wajahku, menemukan mimik khawatir diwajah cantik salah satu sahabatku ini.

"Apa yang salah, Lacus? bukankah kau sendiri yang menyuruhku untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya?" aku tersenyum, meyakinkannya.

"Maksudku bukan di depan umum seperti itu, aku khawatir ka-''

"Kau khawatir aku ditolak olehnya?" ucapku memotong kalimatnya. "Tenang saja, aku tidak akan menembaknya. Aku hanya akan menunjukan perasaanku padanya. Terimakasih telah mengkhawatirkanku, Lacus."

Aku kembali 'menguji' senar di gitarku, sepertinya sudah pas. Aku mencoba memainkannya, memetik senar hingga menghasilkan nada yang indah.

Pada acara ini, perpisahan untuk kami yang setahun ini duduk di kelas 3 SMA, aku akan membawakan sebuah lagu untuk seseorang yang telah lama aku cintai. Aku tak mengerti, mengapa aku harus jatuh cinta padanya? Mungkin karena banyak waktu yang kami lalui bersama? Atau ini hanya perasaan sesaat saja? Ah, tidak mungkin… jika sesaat, kenapa selama dua tahun ini tak pernah hilang dan semakin menebal?

Konyol, aku si gadis tomboy pembuat onar jatuh cinta pada _Prince Charming_ yang sudah memiliki _princess_-nya. Sedikit tentangnya, dia seperti pangeran di sekolah ini. Pintar, aktif, baik hati, dan tampan. Aku mengenalnya saat ia aktif pada Organisasi Siswa Intra Sekolah dan bertugas mengamankan siswa-siswi yang membolos pada jam pelajaran. Aku salah satu dari mereka, bolos pada jam pelajaran yang membosankan dan bermain gitar di atap sekolah sudah menjadi rutinitasku.

Dia selalu menemukanku, menceramahiku dan menghukumku. Tapi tak pernah ada kata _kapok_ dalam kamusku, aku mengulangi dan terus mengulanginya lagi. Anehnya, dia tak pernah melaporkanku pada guru BK (Bimbingan Konseling) dengan alasan aku sahabat dari Lacus dan teman dekat Kira yang merupakan sahabatnya. Dia terlalu baik bagiku hingga aku tetap berada di atap saat pelajaran Kimia atau Fisika berlangsung.

Singkat cerita, aku dan dia mulai akrab dengan _hobby_ kami yang sama, bermain gitar. Sesekali dia menemaniku bermain gitar, membenarkan kunci yang salah aku mainkan. Sewaktu-waktu, dia pernah mencariku yang tak masuk dikarenakan sakit. Konyol, apa dia kesepian karena tak ada murid yang perlu dia amankan?

Lama kelamaan, aku merasa nyaman dengannya dan kami menjadi sangat akrab. Pernah sekali, pacarnya datang ke kelasku dan menegurku agar tidak dekat dengan dia. Apa sih maksudnya? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang salah dengan kedekatanku dengan pacarnya? Setelah aku bercerita tentang hal itu pada sahabatku, Lacus, dia memberitahuku memang seperti itulah adanya, aku tidak boleh mendekati seorang pria yang telah mempunyai pacar. Tapi aku tak bisa menjauh, aku tak bisa mengabaikan kehadirannya.

'_Apa kau menyukai Athrun Zala?' _itu adalah pertanyaan yang terlontar dari Kira saat aku menjadi sering menanyakan hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan pria itu, Athrun Zala.

Suatu hari, aku melihatnya kencan dengan pacarnya, Meyrin. Aku cemberut, marah dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Lacus yang sedang berbelanja. Lacus tak mengerti dengan sikapku, akupun tak mengerti. Cemburu, begitulah kata mereka. Akupun sadar, aku menyukai Athrun Zala.

Di atap itu, aku bertemu kembali dengannya. Awalnya dia menceramahiku dengan peraturan sekolah poin ini dan itu. Aku hanya diam, memperhatikannya dan tersenyum sendiri. Pipinya memerah, entah kenapa itu membuat senyumku semakin melebar.

"_A-apa ada yang salah denganku? Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?"_ tanyanya dengan gugup.

"_Kau tahu, Athrun? Aku baru sadar, aku mencintaimu." _Ucapku saat itu. Dia diam membeku, mencoba mencerna apa yang aku katakan. Akupun mengulanginya kembali, _"Aku mencintaimu, Athrun."_

Tidak ada respon serius darinya, dia hanya menganggap aku bercanda. Tapi sejak saat itu, aku mulai memberikan perhatian lebihku padanya. Aku menunggunya setiap pagi di gerbang sekolah hanya untuk mengatakan _'Ohayou'_ padanya. Aku selalu menemaninya bertugas dengan alasan bosan duduk sendiri di atap. Aku dengan senang hati menerima ajakan Kira atau Lacus untuk _Hang Out_ jika diantara mereka ada Athrun walau itu berarti ada pacarnya. Aku belajar memasak dan membawa bekal untuk kami makan jika ia menyempatkan diri datang ke atap. Aku selalu membantu tugas OSIS agar mendapatkan waktu lebih banyak bersamanya. Aku melakukan semua itu dengan senang hati, dengan senyum ceriaku.

Setiap kali ada yang bertanya tentang perasaanku, dengan jujur aku katakan_, "Aku mencintainya"._

Aku menjadi akrab dengan temannya yang lain seperti Dearka dan Yzak. Mereka bilang, kepribadianku cocok dengan lingkungan mereka dan aku diterima baik. Perlahan, aku menjadi bagian dari mereka walau sebenarnya aku bukan anggota OSIS. Aku banyak terjun dalam kegiatan mereka dan ikut serta dalam perayaan jika tugas telah selesai.

Mereka selalu menggodaku, menyatakan bahwa aku serasi dengan Athrun hingga membuat pipi kami berdua memerah. Athrun tidak pernah menolak, tidak juga membenarkan. Mereka bilang, kami TTM, Teman Tapi Mesra. Ada juga yang bilang, kami HTS, Hubungan Tanpa Status.

Mereka selalu mendorongku untuk melangkah lebih jauh, membuat kesempatan untukku dan Athrun berdua lebih lama. Tapi tak ada perkembangan antara kami, Athrun masihlah pacarnya. Gadis itu masihlah nomor satu baginya. Aku tak mengerti, mengapa yang lainnya tak mendukung hubungan Athrun dan Meyrin? Apa karena mereka lebih dekat denganku daripada Meyrin? Bukankah Meyrin gadis yang sempurna? Cantik, baik, dan pintar.

Namun di malam itu, saat pesta _barbeque_ di kediaman Yamato, aku tahu mengapa mereka tak begitu mendukung hubungan Athrun dengan Meyrin. Athrun tak bergabung dengan kami, dia selalu bersama gadis berambut merah itu. Sepintas kulihat senyum di bibirnya, namun senyumnya terasa hambar. Gadis itu begitu perhatian dengannya, tapi tak membiarkannya bergabung dengan kami.

Aku mengahampiri mereka, tepatnya mengahampiri Athrun Zala. Aku menarik lengannya, memaksa ia untuk bangun. Athrun hanya diam karena terkejut akan perlakuanku dan gadis itu dengan cepat menyambar tangan Athrun yang satunya.

"_Jangan tinggalkan aku, Athrun…" _Ucapnya dengan nada lembut. Aku menggenggam tangan Athrun, lalu mengulurkan tangan kosongku pada gadis itu seraya tersenyum.

"_Kau juga, mari bergabung dengan yang lainnya. Ini pesta, tak akan seru jika hanya diam di bangku ini." _Gadis itu nampak terkejut, aku tetap mengulurkan tanganku hingga dengan ragu ia menerimanya. Kami berjalan bergandengan bertiga menuju yang lainnya. Yang lainnya menyambut kami, menyapa akrab gadis yang dua tahun ini menjadi kekasih pria berambut _night blue_. Kini aku tahu, apa alasan mereka lebih mendukungku. Karena gadis ini, seperti membuat dinding antara Athrun dan teman-temannya.

"_Arigatou, Cagalli."_ suara maskulin tertangkap gendang telingaku, indra penglihatku melirik ke arah samping di mana pria berambut _ningt blue_ dengan mata _emerald_ tersenyum hangat padaku.

Sejak saat itu aku tak lagi mengatakan aku mencintai pria itu. Sepertinya aku hadir di hidupnya untuk memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Meyrin. Aku menerima itu, dan yang lainnya menerima keputusanku. Diantara aku dan Athrun Zala, hanya senyum hangat yang ada. Tak ada yang _special_ dari itu, itu seperti persahabatan tulus antara kami.

Hingga di sore dengan langit jingga, Kira dan Lacus datang padaku yang sedang sibuk membantu persiapan perpisahan sekolah.

"_Apa yang kau lakukan Cagalli? Setelah penjuanganmu, kau akan menyerah?"_ Kira membuka percakapan diantara kami.

"_Mengapa kau menerima kondisi ini begitu saja? Katakan padanya, kau mencintainya, bukan?"_ sekarang Lacus angkat bicara.

"_Aku sudah mengatakannya sejak lama."_ Responku dengan malas.

"_Lalu, katakan lagi sekarang!"_ Ucap mereka bersamaan.

"_Kenapa harus sekarang?"_ Tanyaku dengan bingung.

"_Kami sudah cukup bersabar dengan keputusanmu untuk tidak mengatakan perasaanmu lagi padanya. Tapi ayolah, kau masih mencintainya, dan esok akan menjadi hari terakhir kita bersama di sekolah ini. Katakanlah sekali lagi, katakan dengan jelas perasaanmu Cagalli. Kami tidak ingin kau menyesal nantinya."_ Lacus menggenggam erat tanganku, matanya berkaca-kaca, Lacus benar-benar peduli tentangku. Karenanya, akupun memutuskan untuk tampil pada acara perpisahan untuk membawakan sebuah lagu tentang perasaanku pada Athrun Zala.

* * *

XXXXXX

**Normal POV **

"Baiklah, sekarang di aula ini, mari kita sambut salah satu siswi sekolah kita yang akan membawakan sebuah lagu dengan judul 'Menunggu'!"

Lampu panggung tiba-tiba mati, ruangan Aula yang luas itu kini menjadi gelap. Semua diam, sunyi, hingga langkah seseorang yang menaiki panggungpun terdengar. Satu lampu kembali menyala, mengarah pada siswi berambut pirang yang membawa sebuah gitar akustik.

"Selamat siang semuanya…" ucapnya setelah tiba di depan sebuah _microphone_ yang disediakan panitia untuknnya.

"Siang!" jawab semuanya dengan penuh semangat apalagi mereka yang mengenal gadis di depan panggung itu.

"Mungkin ini terlihat berlebihan, seperti aku penyanyi terkenal saja." Dia tersenyum canggung dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Tapi terimakasih sekali bagi para panitia untuk semua ini. Aku, Cagalli Yula Athha kelas XII B akan membawakan sebuah lagu untuk seseorang yang dua tahun ini aku sukai."

Gadis bernama Cagalli itu tersenyum ke arah depan paling ujung di mana ia yakini seseorang itu berdiri mengamati jalannya acara dengan panitia lainnya. Semua bersorak, siapa sangka gadis yang mereka anggap tomboy itu jatuh cinta bahkan mengungkapkan persaannya di depan umum.

"Nah _Minna_, sebenarnya ini cukup memalukan, padahal dia sudah memiliki seorang kekasih yang sangat cantik, berbeda denganku. Tapi, berhubung ini hari terakhir kita di sini, mari kita lupakan sejenak tentang kekasihnya. Apa ada yang bernasib sama sepertiku?" tanyanya pada para penonton yang direspon dengan teriakan dari beberapa orang yang sama sepertinya. "Sepertinya banyak juga yang sepertiku. Aku sarankan, ungkapkanlah perasaan kalian pada orang itu. masa bodoh dengan pacarnya, bukankah mencintai itu bukanlah dosa? Kita tak melakukan hal buruk, hanya sebuah pengakuan."

Semua bersorak, menyetujui apa yang ia katakan.

"Inilah lagu yang aku bawakan untuknya. Mari bersenang-senang!"

Kalimat terakhir darinya membangunkan semangat para penonton. Senar gitar mulai dipetiknya, lampu panggung berkedip sesuai dengan irama dari lagu itu. Cagalli tersenyum, mendekatkan kembali mulutnya pada _microphone_.

**Kumenunggu, **

**Kumenunggu kau putus dengan kekasihmu.**

**Tak akan kuganggu kau dengan kekasihmu,**

**Ku kan selalu di sini untuk menunggumu.**

**Cinta itu,**

**Kuberharap kau kelak kan cintai aku.**

**Saat kau telah tak bersama kekasihmu, **

**Kulakukan semua agar kau cintaiku.**

Cagalli mengedipkan matanya ke arah belakang, membuat seseorang di sana memerah tak karuan.

**Haruskah ku bilang cinta?**

**Hati senang, namun bimbang.**

**Ada cemburu juga rindu,**

**Ku tetap menunggu.**

**Haruskah ku bilang cinta?**

**Hati senang, namun bimbang.**

**Dan kau sudah ada yang punya,**

**Kutetap menunggu.**

Yang semula hanya suara gitar akustiknya yang mengiringi lagu itu, kini mulailah alat _music_ lain berbunyi menambah irama ceria pada lagu tersebut. Mimik Cagalli sangat pas, semua menikmati lagu tersebut.

**Datang padaku,**

**Kutahu kelak kau kan datang kepadaku.**

**Saat kau sadar betapa kucintaimu,**

**Ku kan selalu setia untuk menunggumu.**

Cagalli melepas gitarnya, meletakkannya di sudut panggung lalu mengambil _microphone_ dengan tangan kanannya dan mulai menyanyi lagi. Cagalli begitu lepas saat itu, merasa bebannya dapat terbang saat menyanyikan lagu tersebut. Dia tersenyum ceria, berkomunikasi dengan para penonton lewat lirik dari lagu itu.

**Haruskah ku bilang cinta?**

**Hati senang, namun bimbang.**

**Ada cemburu juga rindu,**

**Ku tetap menunggu.**

Cagalli kembali menatap lurus ke barisan paling belakang, menyampaikan tiap kalimat di lagunya pada orang yang ia cintai. Sedang di belakang sana…

"Oy oy, percayalah lagu itu untukmu, Zala." Ucap seorang pria berambut perak.

"Lihat, dia melihat ke arahmu lagi." Kini temannya yang bernama Dearka ikut menggodanya yang membuat pipinya memerah.

"Haha… kau memerah liar karena seorang gadis membawakan sebuah lagu untukmu." Kira ikut serta menggoda sahabatnya.

"Bu-bukan karena itu. Itu karena yang membawakan lagu itu…" Athrun tiba-tiba menjadi gugup, tak tahu apa kalimat yang pas untuk ia katakana pada teman-temannya.

"Karena dia orang yang kau suka, bukan?" Lacus melengkapi kalimat yang menggantung dari Athrun.

"Pergilah ke depan, jawab perasaannya, Athrun. Tadi kau sudah putus dengan Meyrin, bukan?" Dearka menepuk pundak Athrun.

"Bagaimana kalian tahu?" Athrun cukup terkejut karena teman-temannya tahu apa yang terjadi tadi pagi antara dia dengan Meyrin.

"Pria cokelat itu mengintip." Ungkap Yzak dengan santai dan membuat Dearka jengkel.

"Nah Athrun, kami tahu kau akan melakukannya. Dia seperti adikmu, bukan? bukan kekasihmu. Dan di sana, di atas panggung itu, orang yang sebenarnya kau cintai." Kira ikut menepuk pundak Athrun.

"Majulah, kau tidak ingin menyesal, kan?" Lacus memberikan dukungan padanya. Dan tiba-tiba, sebuah lampu bersinar mengarah padanya. Dia cukup bingung, penonton yang lainnya menatap ke arahnya dan mulai berbisik tentang pria yang dicintai Cagalli itu. Athrun Zala kah? Ia menjadi semakin bingung, apa yang baiknya ia lakukan? namun gadis di depan panggung itu dengan cepat mengambil perhatiannya ketika gadis itu menatapnya dan mengulurkan tangan padanya.

**Haruskah ku bilang cinta?**

**Hati senang, namun bimbang.**

**Dan kau sudah ada yang punya,**

**Kutetap menunggu.**

Nada Cagalli melemah saat menyanyikan bait itu, hal tersebut membuat Athrun melangkah mantap menuju panggung. Beruntungnya, para penonton mempersilahkannya berjalan mendekat. Ia menaiki panggung, menggenggam erat tangan yang terulur tadi. Ditatapnya gadis itu dengan lekat, seolah lupa dia di atas penggung dengan ratusan penonton.

**Haruskah ku bilang cinta?**

Mata _hazel_ itu berbicara, seolah memohon jawaban dari bola _emerald_ yang ditatapnya.

**Hati senang, namun bimbang.**

**Ada cemburu juga rindu,**

**Dan aku tetap menunggu.**

Athrun dapat melihat, kesedihan pada bola _Hazel_ yang begitu dipujanya itu. Athrun berdirir di sampingnya, mengeratkan genggaman tangannya, membuat pemilik bola hazel itu memberikan senyuman hangat padanya.

**Haruskah ku bilang cinta?**

**Hati senang, namun bimbang.**

**Dan kau sudah ada yang punya,**

**Kutetap menunggu.**

Cagalli memalingkan wajahnya, menatap kembali pada para penonton tanpa melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada sebuah tangan kekar. Rasanya begini saja cukup, ia mengakui perasaannya saja sudah cukup.

**Kutetap menunggu,**

**Kutetap menunggu.**

Lagu itu berakhir, semua bertepuk tangan. Cagalli bernafas lega, diam sesaat untuk menyimpan _moment_ itu pada kenangannya. Hari terakhir di sekolah, hari pengakuannya pada dunia akan perasaan yang ia miliki selama ini.

Saat ia berpikir akan mundur dari panggung, semua lampu kembali mati seperti saat ia pertama tampil. Apa yang terjadi? Ia mendengar langkah kaki seseorang mendekat, lalu pergi. Lampupun kembali menyala, namun hanya satu dan itu mengarah padanya dan juga Athrun.

"Lagu yang bagus, Cagalli." Ucap Athrun dengan sebuah _microphone_. "Apa itu pernyataan cintamu? Pada siapa?" tanyanya menggoda.

"Pa-padamu." Jawab cagalli dengan malu-malu.

"Cieeee~" teriak penonton terutama yang paling belakang, Dearka, Kira dan Lacus _minus_ Yzak.

"Jika itu pernyataan cinta, bukankah kau butuh jawaban?" Athrun menatap lembut Cagalli.

"Apa itu perlu?"

"Tentu saja."

"Ja-jadi? Apa jawabanmu?" Cagalli sedikit menunduk, memerah liar tak terkendali.

"Terima! Terima!" teriak para penoton.

Dibarisan belakang, teman mereka berdo'a akan keputusan yang akan Athrun ambil. Semoga, dia tak membohongi perasannya.

"Jadi, siapa yang sebenarnya ada di samping kita tadi dengan malu-malu? Kenapa di sana dia begitu kerennnnnnn? Tatapannya itu loh…" Lacus mengenggam erat tangan Kira, gemas akan tingkah Athrun yang membuat ia berdebar menunggu jawaban.

"I-itta!" jerit Kira dalam hati.

Kembali ke atas panggung,

"Aku tidak akan menerimamu." Itu jawaban dari Athrun, jawaban yang membuat para penonton terdiam begitu pula dengan Cagalli. Cagalli tersenyum sedih, lalu perlahan melepas genggaman tangan Athrun.

Namun Athrun malah semakin mengeratkannya, membuat Cagalli tak mengerti akan perasaan Athrun.

"Aku tidak akan menerimamu, aku yang akan 'menembak'mu." Ucap Athrun dengan mengedipkan matanya.

"Cagalli Yula Athha, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Mata Cagalli membulat, ia tak mampu berkata-kata lagi saat kupu-kupu terasa berterbangan di perutnya. Ia senang, bahagia, sangat bahagia.

"Lagu itu sebenarnya tak cocok lagi untukku. Kau tahu? Saat ini aku tak memiliki seorang kekasih. Jadi, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

"Y-ya… ya, aku mau, Athrun." Cagalli meneteskan air mata bahagianya, dia melangkah mendekat dan memeluk Athrun saat itu juga. Athrun memerah, gadis yang memeluknya itu selalu berhasil membuatnya salah tingkah dan bahagia.

"Cium! Cium! Cium!" teriak Dearka dari belakang. Semua penonton mengikutinya, membuat pasangan baru di atas panggung itu sama-sama memerah.

"Mari kita lakukan, Cagalli." Athrun memberi spasi pada jarak mereka dan mengelus pipi Cagalli yang memerah.

"Hey! Tidak boleh!" Itu suara di belakang panggung, suara salah satu teman dekat meraka, Mirri. Dia adalah penata cahaya pada di acara ini. maka saat Athrun mendekatkan bibirnya pada Cagalli dan Cagalli telah menutup mata, Mirri segala mematikan seluruh lampu dan membuat para penonton kecewa.

**OWARI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

One-shot dari ren. Hehe… semoga kalian menikmatinya ;)


End file.
